


Alpha Female (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Mating Press, Netorare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: Cammy has always been a reserved woman, and that makes her a target for some quite annoying jokes. But with her being a woman with a mean streak and a desire for revenge, maybe her friends shouldn’t be taunting her talking about her sex life...
Relationships: Ryu/Cammy White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Alpha Female (Commission)

"And you, Cammy? What will YOU be doing this Saturday?"

It was a question that kind of irritated the British officer. As the blonde looked at herself in the mirror after washing her face, she attempted to spot her Chinese and Brazilian companions, looking at their reflections, her expression unwavering.

"I'll be working," White answered Laura's question, shaking her hands in order to let the excess water fall off her skin. "Weekend shift. Not that I had plans either way."

"Bet you volunteered for the weekend shift again," Laura rolled her eyes, as Chun-Li snickered softly to herself. "One of those days, we're gonna find you a boyfriend, girl, and you're never gonna be so evil to yourself again!"

"Don't be like that, Laura," the Chinese officer approached the row of sinks and patted her British companion on the shoulder with a sly grin. "You know Cammy here doesn't like to talk about her sex life. Kinda prudish if you ask me, but hey."

"Are you claiming Cammy White of all people has spiderwebs all over her coochie?" Laura brought her hands to her mouth, covering her lips with a mock shocked expression, which made Chun-Li laugh vividly.

"I would NEVER!" The Chinese policewoman said playfully, before Laura finally walked up to the bench where her towel sat idly, collecting it and walking by the Chinese and the Brit workmates.

"Alright, I'll be on my way," said the Brazilian beauty; "those weights won't lift themselves. But, no, really, Cammy; maybe you should open up a bit more. We don't wanna see your butt falling off due to lack of usage."

As the ebony brunette strutted away, Chun-Li chuckled like a child, while Cammy... Couldn't bring herself to even look at them, opting to keep staring at her own reflection in the mirror. That, of course, didn't go unnoticed by her fellow police officer.

"In all seriousness, though, sometimes you really act like you have a massive stick up yours," said the Chinese, tying her hair up as she made a mention to follow Laura out of the dressing room. "Loosen up a bit. It'll do you wonders, I bet."

Cammy didn't answer. At least, not with words, though her facial expression told a different story. The whole thing about her not exposing her private life and Laura Matsuda's and (especially) Chun-Li's insistence that she should become less 'prudish' and 'loosen up' was a recurring conversation, be it at work in the police precinct where all of them were workmates or their private lives as close friends, was something Cammy was never shy to show her contempt towards, even if her friend didn't care in the slightest.

"The silent treatment, as usual," Chun-Li rolled her eyes with a smirk. "If only you gave it a little bit of thought, you'd be a much happier woman. Trust me, I know."

And with that, Chun-Li left the dressing room into the gym's main area, where she would partake in all the weight lifting and rumor mill gossiping with Laura... Leaving the British beauty to steam in her own anger, as she often did. There were times (like right then) when Cammy felt like decking Chun-Li for her selfishness. Sure, she was a great friend and an even greater investigator, but whenever the subject turned to men, fun and such, she became insufferable. It was surprising that she even had a man to call a boyfriend, as putting up with that attitude was an undertaking and a half.

... Her boyfriend...

Ryu Hoshi, fellow police officer, was a serious man. Someone who, sure, clearly loved her, and wasn't the butt of the Chinese rascal's inappropriate jokes. But surely someone who deserved so much better than a little jokester who was far too concerned with what went in her other friends' knickers.

Cammy stared at herself in the mirror once more. And despite all the 'bullying', she liked what she saw. An irresistible woman, piercing blue eyes that could stare into the soul of any man. She knew people looked at her with desire in their eyes -- tree trunk legs, a shapely butt, hard abs... Basically, the ultimate alpha female. The kind of female that could steal any woman's boyfriend if she put her mind to it.

The thought of that alone aroused her. She couldn't tell if she was excited by the thought of being irresistible to other men... Or by herself.

There was a particular tingle in her nether parts that she couldn't help but chuckle at, before her fingers made her way to her crotch, her hand moving automatically. Her digits found her labia, and she could feel them puffing up with her own excitement even with the several, albeit almost paper-thin, layers of cloth separating them.

She closed her eyes and envisioned her friend and co-worker's face learning about how her man could so easily fall to her charms. The way his blood would rush in a hurry down to his manhood, and the rawest, most undeniable expression of his arousal would push against his pants.

Cammy bit into her lower lips as her fingers arpeggiated her labia over her workout pants, feeling the excitement over her plan building up, but that was quickly stopped by the sounds of the dressing room being opened, which made the British beauty refer to her bag, grabbing her towel and immediately making her way to the showers. She was going to do so either way, as she was on her way out of the gym, unlike her Chinese and Brazilian companions; but it was interesting to find herself in the shower room for an entirely different reason.

The blonde quickly undressed and put her clothes to the side, so they wouldn't get wet and, once nude, she turned the shower on, letting the almost ice-cold water coat her body. Usually, it would help relax her muscles and bring her adrenaline down... But instead of allowing it to calm her down, she felt her body heating up harder and harder, and it almost felt like she could make the chill water evaporate on touch with how excited she'd grown. And while her body was wet, Cammy could feel her pussy was even wetter. As the water rolled off her back, she led her fingertips to her labia, and the simple touch was enough to send chills up her spine the likes of which the cold water couldn't dream of doing. If her body was hot, her pussy was ablaze, the slippery wetness coming from her cunt posing a stark contrast to the gelid water.

"Say my name..." She mutters to herself, eyes closed as she envisioned the helpless mountain of a man that's Ryu wrapped around her fingers. She knew he would give in if she played her cards just right.

Her digits slowly slithered into her cunt. She could feel her fingers stretching her from the inside out -- not anything like what she imagined Ryu's thick manhood was like, but still enough to give her a rush of pleasure as she felt them sliding right in, effortlessly. A soft coo escaped her mouth, and she immediately bit her lips shut, knowing that, if she got caught by any bypasser, it would be quite the embarrassment.

Nevertheless, she carried on.

Her fingers slid in and out of her own sex as her thumb coaxed her clitoris out of its hood, rubbing it softly, so it wouldn't make herself moan out loud. All she wanted the rest of the bypassers to hear was the sound of running water, and nothing else. Her deep breathing was a little secret she wanted to keep to herself, but as it deepened further and further as she finger-fucked herself, she couldn't help but hold back the smile that crept up her face, cooing to herself ever so softly, allowing herself that moment.

With one hand against the shower stall door, she pointed her ass back and allowed her fingers of the other hand to toy with her insides, exploring her moist, slippery caverns as she picked up the pace little by little. Images of her dominating Chun-Li's man ran rampant on her mind, as she couldn't wait to have him completely dominated, a slave to her touch. Soon she could also hear the soft sloppy noises of her masturbation, as her knuckles caressed her labia every time her fingers went in.

And then, silently, she could feel that particular tingle take over her, goosebumps washing over her like shockwaves before her pussy squeezed her fingers inside, like powerful pliers holding them in place. A droplet of her own lube started running down the inside of her leg, the warmth of that prankster little thing contrasting powerfully with the frigid water. And then... A smirk crept up her expression, as a dark chuckle escaped her lungs.

"Sure, Zhang," Cammy muttered under her breath; "I'll give it some thought."

...

...

...

Sundays were a particularly slow day in the police precinct. Half the office team had the day off, and for no bad reason: with the crime rate at its lowest and most of the work ahead of schedule, there was no reason for the whole crowd to be there. Still, there was the need of someone being there, and that particular weekend had the Japanese mountain of a man, Ryu Hoshi teaming up with the British investigator Cammy White.

As the karateka took his seat and stared at the ceiling fan spinning idly, he knew there was little for him to expect from that day -- bureaucracy at its best. He'd already allowed the man whose turn came before his, and he sat alone in the office as he waited for his working partner to arrive. He knew Cammy was to arrive from the gym at any moment, but the longer she took, the longer he'd be sitting there without anyone to talk to.

Grabbing his cellphone, Ryu thought to fire Cammy a message, asking her if she would be too late, but as soon as he unlocked his device, he heard the doors opening across the room.

"Sorry about the lateness," the soft tone of White's unexpectedly sultry accent filled the room; "got caught up with some eleventh-hour shenanigans at the gym."

Whatever Ryu expected to see when he turned to greet his friend, his expectations were shattered. Usually, Cammy would arrive at the precinct already dressed for work, with slacks and a blouse, but differently from normal, she was still in her gym gear. Tights hugging her legs' curves, a tank top that barely covered her lower body... And yet, she didn't look like she'd just arrived FROM the gym, seeing as she looked clean, proper, not at all worn out. As she made her way to her desk, she dropped the duffel bag behind her seat and stared at Ryu, his expression fixated on her as he attempted to make sense of the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"Oh?" She asked, feigning confusion over his silence, as he'd usually greet her, at the bare minimum, lukewarmly. And then, she shook her head. "Oh, my clothes. I just decided to get changed here instead of at the gym, since I was already kind of late. You don't mind, do you?"

"I... really don't," Ryu answered, trying to turn his gaze away from Cammy while the British beauty turned her back to him to turn her computer on, bending over softly and smirking at the possibilities that afternoon held. He couldn't help but take the occasional peek, especially when Cammy's bubbly butt pointed at him, but he made quite the effort to avoid looking at it at length.

It was exactly what Cammy placed her bets on either way.

"Alright, I'll go get changed while this old garbage boots up," Cammy purred. It was widely agreed that the machines were old and would take a long time to start up, so it was more than enough time for the blonde to change into something less casual.

"Alright. Take your time, the day's as slow as it can be," Ryu mentioned, his voice unwavering... Until he couldn't help but look at Cammy. And what he saw was the blonde completely bent over, her tights hugging her lower body so tightly her camel toe showed in all of its glory, as she looked inside her bag for her clothes. In his nervousness, he couldn't help but gasp, scoffing and shaking his head trying to avoid having that image stuck in his head.

"Oi," Cammy raised her head, but not her body, turning her head back to Ryu and casting him a dissimulated smile; "everything good there?"

"Why do you ask?" Ryu groaned, turning to his computer. There was nothing on his screen, and he wasn't pretending to use it, but still, he didn't wanna stare too hard at his workmate and friend's rear like that. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Cammy, who snickered brightly, knowing that her charm was working.

"Sounded like you choked on something there," she giggled. "Now, if only I could find those bloody work clothes..."

White proceeded to hum, almost in a sing-song, as she pretended to go through her content. Her clothes were right there, but she was happy with keeping her ass up for Ryu to look at it. And he had a hard time resisting it; she knew it and she was going to capitalize on it.

"You can look if you want," she spoke up again, much more darkly. And she saw as Ryu moved automatically, turning his head to once again marvel at that monument of a rear, only to scoff again and turn away from her. "Don't be shy, now. I know boys can't resist an arse when it's pointed at them. Especially one like mine..."

"Knock it off, Cammy. You're friends with my girl," Ryu growled, closing his eyes and attempting to relax in his seat. But by that point, the trap had already been sprung, and the image of Cammy's butt was already etched in his mind.

"I know," she said, finally straightening up, slowly strutting her way towards him; "but she's not here. You can look. You can even play with it if you're a good boy."

By that point, Cammy was already towering over the seated karateka, hands on her wide hips as she dared him to look at her. "What are you trying to get at, Cammy?" Ryu asked, attempting to show confidence, but kind of thrown off by the sudden charm his British workmate cast upon him.

"I've just been wondering recently..." she said, slowly lowering her body onto his, and before he realized, it was already kind of too late, as she was on her way to sit on his lap. "People keep saying I'm too much of a loner, something of a shut-in... And that men wouldn't want to take a chance with me... But you would, wouldn't you? If you had the chance?"

White sat on Ryu's lap and straddled his lower body, holding on to the backrest of his seat so she would keep her balance. And for the first time in her life, Cammy saw Ryu blush softly. "Is this some kind of trick question?" He asked embarrassedly.

"Does it sound like a trick question to you?" She purred, slowly gyrating her hips and twerking softly on his lap, rubbing her almost bare crotch into his, allowing him to feel that tight cameltoe trying to find 'something' on his pelvis as she gave him a sultry glance. "Don't you think I'm pretty, Ryu? Don't you think a bloke would be lucky to have me... just like this? All over him, offering herself...?"

"L-Look, Cammy, we're at work, and I'm not particularly single," Ryu attempted to turn his face away from her, even though he didn't have the courage to outright shove her away from him, especially seeing as she'd hit the floor ass first if he did. "You ARE a beautiful woman, but I--"

"So you WOULD take a chance with me, wouldn't you?"

An impish smirk crossed Cammy's mouth as Ryu stared at her with shock and surprise. "What are you talking about?! I didn't--!"

Cammy inched closer to Ryu, lowering her body onto his, pressing her C-cups against his body before whispering into his ear. "Who has the better body, lovely? Chun-Li or I?" She purred, staring at the security camera that monitored the room, the sole witness of the British beauty's onslaught. She kept gyrating her hips and rubbing her pelvis all over his, one of her hands reaching for the back of his head and stroking his hair softly before her fingers clutched a handful of his jet black locks and pulled his head back softly.

By that point, it was impossible for Ryu to pretend he wasn't aroused. The more Cammy rubbed herself all over him, the hotter the room felt. He could feel her nipples poking into his chest, just like he could feel his own sex being brought into its ful state, little by little, as it searched for the dock of the blonde's cameltoe to nest itself in. "C-Cammy--" He tried, still not touching her with his hands, but his fingers clasped the table beside him with a strong grip.

"Say it," Cammy growled even more assertively this time, her fingers latching to Ryu's hair even harder now as she smirks at him, her other hand now reaching for his chest and sliding down his body. "I'm better than your girlfriend or what?"

"I-- Cannot--" Ryu stuttered, but his train of thought derailed gloriously when he felt Cammy's hand sliding down his stomach and ultimately reaching for his crotch. It was impossible to hide his engorging boner from her, especially seeing as she was going out of her way to draw it from him. He felt goosebumps course through his body when her fingers traced the shape of his manhood and then gripped the length of his shaft.

"Say iiiiit..." Cammy repeated, this time in a whisper into Ryu's ear, as she stroked his hair with one hand, and his cock with the other. She could sense him trembling with goosebumps as she groped his cock over his pants before she placed a nibble on his earlobe, then pecks on his cheek as her head reeled back slowly before her lips finally found his. She didn't kiss him, but teased him by trapping his lower lips between her teeth, grazing on them softly and pulling them back sensually while a purr-like snicker escaped her throat. "Or am I gonna have to draw it out of you?"

"Look... You ARE a beautiful woman..." Ryu heaved, still a bit dazed from all that unexpectedness; "but I don't think... th-there's any measure of comparison here..."

"So I'm better in every way?" Cammy purred again, touching tips of the noses with him, giving him a smile that exuded confidence. "I'll take it."

"That's not what I--"

Cammy didn't let him finish his sentence, finally giving him a kiss, pressing her lips into his. He resisted the liplock, even though there was little he could do when her tongue made its way inside his mouth, and she gripped his cock even more powerfully, stroking it over his pants and enjoying how his body contradicted his words.

Her other hand eventually left his hair when she knew he wouldn't resist her charm, making its way to his pants to join its twin, and together they started working on the buckle of his belt, slowly doing away with it, only to pick up speed upon unzipping the fly of his slacks and reaching in to touch his manhood in the flesh. She couldn't help but hum satisfiedly into his mouth when she took hold of that thick, throbbing cock, getting all the useless fabric out of the way before bringing his meat into the open.

"What the hell..." Ryu reacted when Cammy finally broke the one-sided kiss. "Someone may come in and see this, Cammy, why are you doing this...?"

The British rogue could only smirk at him, before looking down at his now exposed dick, watching as the bulge atop his pulsating rod already started wetting itself with his lubes. "Because," she answered simply, before diving in again for another kiss. Using one of her hands to stroke Ryu's cock, Cammy brought the other to Ryu's muscular, tree-trunk strong arm and brought his hand away from the table he gripped like pliers, placing it on her ass. Her fingers coaxed those of his into groping her buttocks as she again led her tongue into an exploration of his lips and mouth, finally earning the chance to explore within when he finally gave in, giving up on holding back against his desires and giving the Brit what she wanted. She hummed in delight with the feeling of how he squeezed her firm derriere with the might of a hungry giant before her tongue finally met his.

Cammy knew nobody would walk into them. That, too, was part of her plan: they were locked inside the precinct, and for all intents and purposes, the place was closed for the rest of the day, and only Ryu was oblivious to that. And as the thought of Chun-Li waiting at home after getting done with her workout for a night with her boyfriend who would probably be bored out of his mind after spending the whole day with their 'frigid' workmate permeated White's mind, she couldn't help but throw a dark chuckle into Ryu's mouth.

"Alright," Cammy said as she pulled back, breaking the kiss, and then kicked her workout shoes off her feet, before hopping off of Ryu's lap, watching as his cock bobbed in place after being tended to by her deceivingly delicate hands. The karateka watched nearly reactionless as the blonde turned her back to him and slowly got rid of her tights, sliding them down her lower body, exposing her thick legs, albeit they already left very little to the imagination before that. The way she bent over allowed him to take a good, long peek at her pussy, as the panties she wore were too small to cover anything, not to mention how they were being eaten by her thick labia. "I wonder how Chun-Li's arse compares to all this," she said, shaking her booty and making those firm buttocks jiggle for Ryu's amusement.

Before he could say anything, though, Cammy sat on Ryu's lap again, this time with her back turned to him. With her legs slightly spread, she could see his rock-hard cock twitching between her thighs, just like she could feel his deep breath caressing the back of her neck. With a smirk, she closed her legs around his cock and started moving her legs up and down, stroking his man-meat with her legs and taking amusement as the excess of pre already coated her skin.

"And I bet she doesn't even get this kinky with you..." Cammy heaved, holding on to the table beside her with one hand, while the other snaked around Ryu's neck, allowing him to peek at how she tended to his dick with her legs with superhuman ability. He knew Cammy was an expert with her legs, not to mention her cat-like reflexes and balance, but never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined she could also masturbate a man with those thick thighs! "You deserve so much better...!"

"Don't say that..." Ryu said, stricken with guilt, but he couldn't bring himself to stop Cammy. It did feel good: her legs were stronger than he'd ever imagined, and clutched his cock with such firm grip! The way she moved her thighs and smeared his precum all over her skin, the way her whole body seemed to dance on top of his, almost like a lap dance, a sinful, revenge-laden ritual that blurred that part of his consciousness that would have told him to force Cammy to stop.

"Just enjoy it," Cammy continued to provoke him. "I have so much more to offer you..."

And then, she pulled him in for another kiss, her body snaking around his as she continued to stroke his cock with her legs. This time, Ryu was more willing to allow her tongue to dance around his lips, find his own, spar with it. She could feel him grunting into her mouth, a sign that he was clearly enjoying her performance. Grabbing a handful of his hair again, Cammy revved him up further as she kissed him as vigorously as she could, daring him to make out with her as he'd never made out with another woman before, something for which she'd make sure he'd be thankful.

But just as fast as it all started, it ended. Cammy pulled her head back and, with those big, bright blue eyes piercing his gaze and peering into his soul, she picked up the pace of her dance, her legs moving up and down, squeezing and toying with his cock, as more pre leaked all over her skin. "Good, isn't it?" She teased him, watching as his eyes seemed to go blank for a moment as he heaved, in a poor attempt at holding back. "Wanna know what else I can do to you?"

With one last show of dominance, Cammy lifted herself off Ryu's body using only the strength of her arms, squeezing his cock one last time with her muscular thighs and drawing one last gob of pre that coated her legs. Still with her back turned to him, she stripped out of the tank top she wore, revealing the workout bra underneath. And then, without removing that bra, Cammy turned back to see Ryu's helpless face and kneeled before him, spreading his legs just enough so she could find her space there and, like a kitten, brushed her face on his erect pole, clutching it by the root with one of her hands and squeezing some more lube out of his insides, watching as it built up atop the monumental bulge atop his dick, a throbbing mass of purple and precum.

"I bet I can give head better than she does, too..." Cammy smirked before giving Ryu's cock a long lick, from the base to the urethral slit, lapping up the excess pre from the tip before bringing it into her mouth, and immediately going to work. As her head bobbed up and down, the karateka's mean disappearing between her lips, Ryu couldn't help but clutch the table beside him again as a last attempt at trying to resist Cammy. Still, he couldn't help but look down at her as she made his sex vanish inside her mouth, milking him for whatever he could offer her, brushing her tongue against the shaft while forcing his bulge into her palate as it ground its way down her throat.

And the sin in her eyes, knowing she was forcing him into something impure, forbidden... The fire of being superior to his girlfriend and knowing it... It was... Absurdly hot!

As White pulled her head back, Ryu's cock escaped her lips with a wet, playful pop, before she reached for her bra and removed it unceremoniously, tossing it across the room without even thinking about it, exposing her C-cups, puffy light pink nipples that he felt poking into his chest earlier, but were now being pinched by the British rogue as she docked his meat in her cleavage, pressing her tits into his cock and moving her body like a piston, her skin sliding on his thanks to the excess of saliva and pre. "You don't need to be afraid to touch me," she said, one of her hands reaching for his arm while she kept squishing her tits into his cock with her elbows; "c'mon, let me help you."

She led his hand up to the base of her braid, taunting him to do the same with the other hand. Almost begrudgingly (out of embarrassment more than a lack of desire to do it), Ryu did as expected, gripping the root of Cammy's other braid with his thumb and index, while his other fingers mindlessly stroked her hair.

With a chuckle, Cammy brought her mouth down to Ryu's cock again, while still pressing her breasts into his meat, again pinching her own nipples as she brought her tits together. Her upper body was now coated with her own saliva, as she gave Ryu the sloppiest, wettest blowjob he'd ever received.

And as much as he'd hate to admit it, especially out loud, Chun-Li had never done anything like that to him before.

Cammy hummed delightedly as she kept bobbing up and down, sinking further down into his crotch as she attempted to touch his waist with her nose, and even that seemed hard, given the sheer magnitude of his cock. It was a good thing: she knew he was at peak arousal for her, and she wanted nothing else from him. Still, she tried to force herself to take more and more of his cock down her throat, attempting to sink into his waist and reach his skin with her nose, gagging as that monster of a cock stretched her throat from the inside out...

Until she felt Ryu's hands gripping her twin braids more fiercely, forcing her head back and away from his cock. "Wha--?" The confused Brit asked in shock, but before she could assume Ryu was starting to offer resistance and was ready to dismiss her, the unthinkable happened.

Without saying a word, the mountain of a man stood up from his seat and forced Cammy to stand up. Dragging her to a table behind them, Ryu swept the surface, throwing all the things to the floor unceremoniously, before grabbing Cammy by the waist and almost effortlessly lifting the equally muscular blonde in the air and seating her on it. The shock turned into a massive, dissimulated smile from the blonde, who was quick to reposition herself on top of the table, spreading her legs just enough for Ryu to dock himself between them.

"Can't hold back anymore, is it?" Cammy teased him, biting into her lower lips, while Ryu gripped his cock by the root with one hand, the other reaching for Cammy's crotch. While he meant to reply to her, he couldn't help but be hypnotized by how wet her pussy already was: merely touching her cunt over her panties, he could feel his fingertips growing moist when he touched the thick, puffed labia of the British rogue's sex.

"You're gonna blame me now, White?" Ryu roared as his fingers hooked the crotch piece of Cammy's panties and pulled it to the side. "You asked for this."

Without hesitation, Ryu led his cock up to Cammy's now exposed, freshly shaven pussy, and barged in. He could feel her pussy was more than just moist -- it was soaked, almost dripping with the anticipation of having the man of one of her closest friends and worst companions penetrate her. It was also far tighter than he could have anticipated. While, sure, Chun-Li's cunt was a tight little thing, Cammy's seemed to be even tighter, a fact she could credit her thick legs and all her working out for.

She could feel his cock forcing its way in, fighting against the tight walls of her cunt as her muscles contracted and squeezed Ryu's rod on its way in. What began as a soft coo of delight quickly grew into a loud howl of pleasure as the karateka revved the Brit up full throttle. As her hands reached for his shoulders, Ryu felt her nails digging into his skin, and even with his shirt on, he could feel her fingertips scratching him like nails, the desperate kitten the blonde rogue had become.

"YES!" She screamed her lungs out, her eyelids fluttering as her spine arched forth, her muscles tensing up. Ryu kept pushing his way in, and only stopped when his pelvis met hers, his cock fully buried inside her pussy, his bulge knocking at her cervix's door. "Go on, big boy! Do it like Chun-Li's never allowed you to do before!"

He couldn't make sense of that request, mostly because Chun-Li had never been so far removed from his mind than right at that moment. As his fingers reached for Cammy's waist, he started pistoning himself in and out of her, moving his waist and nothing else, pumping White with his cock while slowly picking up speed, though not for a moment did he intend to be loving. It wouldn't be long until he could feel himself gliding in and out almost effortlessly, mostly due to how wet and excited she was. Her head was thrown back as her moans echoed throughout the otherwise deserted room (if not for the two lovers) as he began pounding into her with the ferocity of a bloodthirsty devil.

"C'mon, big boy," Cammy kept taunting him, her voice raspy as she roared, staring into him with that same succubus-like eyes, glancing into his soul as he huffed and grunted every time he thrust his meat inside of her. "How's my cunt compare to hers, huh? Isn't my little kitty so much better?" She asked, one of her hands reaching for her clitoris, with the intention of rubbing herself while he pounded into her.

Ryu, however, had other plans, As one of his hands abandoned her waist and wrapped around her midsection, he pulled her closer and, in an effort to shut her up, he finally took the initiative to make out with her for a change. With a yelp of delight, Cammy accepted it, and their tongues started dancing madly with one another while she moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his back as he pretty much lifted her off the table and let gravity do all the job every time he propelled her into the air, only to impale her with his dick. The wet, sloppy cacophony of their mating ritual flooder the air, and he could feel her nectar oozing down his leg, the sheer excitement secreted by her pussy as he stretched her sex from the inside out overflowing.

His other hand abandoned her waist and cupped her buttocks, groping her derriere powerfully and further exposing her sex, even though he couldn't see it, but could definitely feel it. With that grip, he pulled Cammy's rear up whenever he projected her body upwards, only to pull her towards his crotch as he slammed his pelvis into hers and filled her up anew, much to the blonde's delight. "YES! OH, FUCK!!!" She celebrated, her voice muffled by his lips as they still made out while he ferociously ravaged her cunt.

Not only was it everything she wanted, but she also helped him, projecting her hips back and forth, descending onto Ryu's crotch at full force, enjoying every inch of that obelisk erected between his legs.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Cammy began taunting again, her voice moany and floaty; "How does it feel to bury your cock deep inside a woman so much better than your girlfriend, hm?"

Instead of gracing her with an answer, Ryu changed the game again as he removed Cammy from the table and kneeled, while still holding her tight. White felt her ass touching the carpeted floor, then her back, as Hoshi put her perfectly prone on the ground. His hands reached under her legs and lifted them high, forcing her butt up. He watched as her own grool oozed from her pussy, coating her puckered backhole and dripping on the floor, without even thinking about whether it'd leave a mark.

"You want me to go deep? Let's see if you can handle deep," Ryu took his turn at taunting her, something which she welcomed with a snicker. Seeing Chun-Li's man completely drunk with lust for her was exactly how she planned that encounter to go like.

With her butt up, Ryu was quick to slide his cock in again, hearing Cammy's mewls of delight as he sheathed his rod inside her again, allowing her to enjoy every inch of that rod stretching her from the inside out again before even thinking about picking up the pace. When their crotches met, Ryu went the extra length of forcing his weight onto her, his cock filling her up even further, making the blonde roll her eyes and drool with desire, a long-winded, intense howl of lecherousness escaping her lungs. For a moment, Cammy forgot her revenge on Chun-Li.

She could only think about that monstrous cock.

And Ryu was happy to provide. Once he found the farthest he could explore Cammy's caverns, he started pistoning his cock in and out of her again, at that animalesque pace that rocked her whole body; her legs fell to their sides as Ryu continued smashing his crotch into hers, fucking her the exact way she expected to be fucked, as she clawed at the carpets below her like a cat in heat. "OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed without a care in the world. "TH-THIS IS... SO GOOD!!! I SHOULD'VE... THOUGHT ABOUT DOING THIS... WAY EARLIER!!!"

Meanwhile. Ryu couldn't bring himself to answer verbally. Though he was kind of stricken with guilt, he also knew he had to go all the way. Thus he kept smacking Cammy's pelvis with his, burying his cock deep inside her as her entire body trembled and rocked, being projected forth with each thrust. His hands reached under the joint of her knees and lifted them up again, just so he could dock his arms behind her legs and further force her ass to point upwards. As he pinned his hands into the ground, he started slamming his groin into hers and fucking her cunt deeper and faster, her already loud moans evolving into blissful, hoarse cries of carnality.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, AAH, FUCK!" She punctuated every of his thrusts inside her with a mewl, her nails clawing at the carpet beneath her as her nectar oozed more and more out of her pussy, the entire room already permeated by pheromones and lust. Her legs wrapped around Ryu's upper body, as she 'hugged' him with her thighs and calves, pulling him even closer to her so she could steal another kiss from him. His head, otherwise low, would perk up so he could find her mouth, and once more their tongues would dance together to the sound of him smashing his sex into hers like a drum of war.

He could feel her whole body tensing up and squeezing his cock, just as the lust-drunk blonde's fingers ran all over his body, scratching his back and his arms, her eyes ravenously devouring him as her mouth was left agape after their new kiss came apart. Ryu couldn't escape her even if he tried, as the Brit made sure to latch on to him while he pounded away at her pussy. She attempted to produce words from her mouth, but only grunts passed through her gritted teeth as her whole frame rocked back and forth with each thrust.

"Fuck..." Ryu finally spoke up after what felt like a long session of guilt-stricken, but nevertheless intense and passionate sex; "I didn't... know you were THIS tight...!"

"Tighter than her?!" Cammy spoke up, amassing some supernatural strength to connect those words together while her bright blue beads pierced him.

Again, he didn't answer... But this time, he didn't NEED to: it was apparent in his face that he was holding back on his release. His teeth, too, were gritted, and she could feel his arms tensing up as his fingers dug into the carpet. "C'mon," she taunted him in a growly whisper, bringing her face closer to his ear and placing a gentle nibble on his earlobe; "show me how much you enjoy this... Feed me with your love..."

He knew what that meant, and that stimulated him to go at it even harder. Not just because he wanted it to end faster, but because that pussy was too tight and too good to enjoy sparingly. With a loud grunt, he picked up his pace and slammed his crotch into hers ferociously, the loud, wet slaps echoing louder and louder, almost to the point of stifling their mutual grunts and growls of delight.

It didn't take long until Ryu felt his breaking point fast approaching. Projecting his hips back, he forced himself out of Cammy's cunt and rose his body, making the blonde unwrap his midsection, letting her legs loose. That was all the space he needed to, on his knees, position himself on top of her and grip his cock by the root.

Cammy already knew what to anticipate from that. And, sure enough, as she opened her mouth, putting her tongue out, cupping her tits with her hands, she got her reward: following a loud roar from Ryu, his cock sputtered an obscene amount of batter all over her, coating her tits, her face, her tongue, the floor with cum. His head was thrown back as his arms trembled and he kept clutching the base of his weapon, the jizz hose pointed directly at Cammy, who allowed herself to get covered with his sperm before supporting her upper body on her elbows and projecting herself towards him, grabbing his cock by placing her palm on top of his hand and bringing the bulge into her mouth so she could give it one more suck, milking it for whatever quantity of semen he could still give her, as he shivered and growled in pleasure as her tongue traced the shape of his swollen tip.

With her mouth now half full of jizz, finally having drained his balls of what she could take, Cammy allowed it to ooze down her face as she chuckled. "Good thing I hadn't changed into my work clothes, aye?" She celebrated, before waiting for Ryu to look at her and give him a show of how she quickly swallowed whatever cum pooled between her cheeks.

"You're... Out of your mind, Cammy," Ryu protested, finally, before stepping away from her and allowing her to get up herself. "I hope you got what you wanted. But we're never to do this again. And I hope nobody ever knows about this, or God help me!"

Cammy couldn't help but smirk. Looking at the security camera, witness to the entire thing, she couldn't help but snicker. Yes, she got exactly what she wanted. "Don't worry," she purred; "I've got everything under control."


End file.
